Alcohol
Alcohol is a consumable item. It can be found throughout Dead Island and Dead Island: Riptide. Alcohol is one of the most common items in the game and can be found almost anywhere. It is used in several quests, and when two bottles are combined with a rag, it can be used to create Molotov cocktails (provided you have the Molotov Blueprint). When it is consumed, alcohol will intoxicate the Hero and blur their vision. While drunk, the Hero will sway left and right, and cannot run in a straight line. If consumed back to back, then it will cause the character to fall over and become incapacitated for a short period, this also heals the character during this period. Quests * Mike gives the player a Molotov cocktail when provided with five bottles of alcohol during the side quest "Fiery Drinks." * In the quest "Death in the Glass," Harlan Johnson will exchange three bottles of alcohol for a Molotov cocktail. * Stanley Garrison gives the player the quest "Out of Stock," where the Hero must collect five bottles of alcohol for him 3 times. * In Saint Christopher's Church, Theresa gives the player the quest "Alcohol for Theresa", which requires the Hero to collect five bottles of alcohol for her, for medical reasons. * Florencio Morales at the Warehouse asks for five bottles of alcohol in the quest "Spicy Drinks" so that he can make Molotovs to protect the safe house. Confirmed Locations * Multiple bottles can be found in the resort area, in the bars and bungalows. * Three bottles can be found in the city of Moresby, in one of the stores near the Warehouse. * Up to three bottles can be found in the Mayor's room in City hall. * Ten bottles can be found in the Hotel in the bar. Some Helpful Tips *The Hotel is a great place to find, knowing this you can get a abundance of it here, the alcohol respawns when you leave the hotel and re-enter the building, take note that this is a great way to get a little bit of Cash for lower level players, using the "Death in the Glass" mission, you can trade 3 alcohol instead of 5, for a Molotov Cocktail instead of the usual 5 alcohol for one Molotov Cocktail in the now redundant "Fiery Drinks" Mission, while selling a Molotov Cocktail can be sold for a bit of cash, you might not want to sell them, because they can cause a lot of damage, and it doesn't cost you anything, now, if you were to wait and level up a lot, you can sell them for much more, but, I am not sure for how much, most likely it won't give you much. *The method given earlier can let you get 10 alcohol bottles a visit, and by leaving and re-entering the building and running to the 10 bottles, for 3 visits giving you 30 alcohol, it means you can trade these 30 alcohol for 10 Molotov Cocktails, spending 5 full minutes gathering alcohol with this method can let you gather almost over 600 alcohol, 600/10=60, meaning you can get 60 Molotov Cocktails for 5 minutes of gathering alcohol. Some Alcohol Mod Ideas *The Tipsy Powder: a blue powder seems harmless at first, but this volatile composition can hurt, really bad, expensive, but worth it, you will find out why , this is one component is not at its best, it can be used, but it is better when it is made into another thing, to craft Tipsy powder you must have, requires 1 alcohol, 3 Painkillers, 3 Brand Champagne, 1 Drugs Unit, 3 Oleander flowers, and 4 Bleach, and 500 cash. The description of the blueprint says: "Do you have drugs, do you hate zombies? This stuff will make sure they feel the pain, even if the target is dead, this is a instant toxic flammable powder, blow this in the target's face and give them a cut, it will make them spasm on the floor and if you deal fire damage to these little shits and they will burn like napalm,:the effects is poison after being cut, burns or burning cuts will cause level 4 fire burns which lasts a while, enemies touching this enemy will also catch fire, but won't spread the fire beyond that, if you just blow this in their faces, then they will get really high, they will be instantly KO-ed, has a chance to make the targets head explode. this powder will be used once per powder, can be stacked up to 30 *Not enough for you? Then just make it a spray, the name is "The drugger" that seems to work with everything else, this deodorant spray drug will cause the same effects as Tipsy powder, this is a weapon, same effects, but better, but can be used more than once, it can be used up to 40 times, this has a much larger range and is more accurate. To make this? Requires 30 tipsy powder, 1 Gas for Lighter, 1 Lighter, 1 Metal Scrap, 3 Clamps, 10 Batteries, 1 Duct tape, 1 Wire, 1 Deodorant, and 800 cash. more range, more accurate, longer lasting effects, what more do you want?!?! the Deodorant is the container, and the other stuff is to make the stuff a liquid. *The Drugger Flamer 9000!: this is a Nightmare, The worst Drug trip ever, description: Drugs are never enough? try it now, a flame thrower with a purpose. ultra range, the best accuracy, and deals 1000 DPS, can be used for a total of 2 minutes, requirements, just this: The drugger, 6 Lighters, 5 Metal scraps, 6 Gas for Lighter, 3 wires, 2 Steel Rods, 4 Deodorant, 4 Batteries, 3 Electronic Scrap, 1 Phone, and 2000 cash, this weapon lights the spray on fire, this is a good flamethrower, the only flamethrower, but the best, flamethrower. this has an amazing range and accuracy, and deals a metric shit-ton of dps. with 5 full minutes of flame and 1000 base damage per 1/2 second, dealing at max base 150,000 total damage, good, and that is not counting the fire damage. this also deals level 10 fire and toxin damage, and dont forget, it make the zombies fall to the ground with a KO, the ammo is expensive though *Ammo for The Drugger Flamer 9000!:the ammo, takes 1 "The drugger" 3 Deodorant, 1 Wire, 1 Duct Tape, and 1 Gas for lighter, and 1000 cash, each ammo can give 5 minutes of fuel, stacking up to 10 containers, or 50 minutes and 5 minutes in the barrel, this is good fuel, only fuel for this weapon. *Drugged meat:this is made of the same components of tipsy powder, plus 1 Meat bait, this causes throwing up, level 10 poison, and a drug trip of pain all by chemicals and drugs in the air, the drugged explosive meat can be made by replacing the Meat bait with a explosive one. deals a lot of damage, and the explosion lights the chemical on fire, so, have fun with a badass incendiary grenade. *These are the mods that need to be made, MAKE THEM, Then add the link to the mod here. Notes * If the use key is held for too long when a character picks up a bottle of alcohol, it will replace the weapon in the current slot instead of only being placed in the inventory. If this goes unnoticed, the next attempt to strike a zombie will instead make the character take a swig and get drunk. Even worse, while wielding a bottle of alcohol in one hand, every kick attack will automatically be followed by another swig, which will incapacitate the character in short order (see below). * Drinking alcohol mostly benefits Logan Carter. Drinking increases Logan's damage and health regeneration rate, if a certain skill is upgraded beforehand. * Drinking 5 bottles in a row (tested on all characters) causes your character to fall down right after the fifth one. This heals your character but can be extremely dangerous during a fight, make sure that you keep track of the amount your character consumes. * Drinking bottles of alcohol constantly (tested on all characters), provided the player has collected a wide amount, will keep decreasing your character's health even when you've fallen down, eventually killing you in the process. * The bottle itself is a reference to Jack Daniel's "Old Time, Old No. 7" Whiskey. * The bottle says "Tomas Sparrow" and something undecipherable under it. "WROCŁAW" city in Poland. * The fountain servers at the bar read, "Carcass Lager Ale". * The alcohol dispensers at the bar are called "DeadIslander" Gallery DeadIslandGame 2011-09-16 11-09-34-02.jpg|While drinking alcohol DeadIslandGame 2011-09-16 11-09-36-78.jpg|After drinking alcohol Category:Quest Item Category:Food